


西装，领带，腰带

by superlit



Category: Kabukichou Sherlock (Anime), 歌舞伎町シャーロック
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superlit/pseuds/superlit
Summary: “迈克罗夫特 福尔摩斯。这个名字不需要任何的修饰。这个简单的名字就足够给上层的人一些威慑力。作为第一秘书，麦考夫确实有这样的威力。有个幽默的说法，麦克罗夫特不需要任何一种武器，只靠一个冷冽的眼神，就能让人恐惧。”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	西装，领带，腰带

迈克罗夫特被绑在椅子上，不能活动。他试图挣扎，却只是徒劳。黑暗中有人的手按住他的肩膀，在他高级的西装上慢慢摩挲着。迈克罗夫特感受到，那只手靠近他的脖颈，冰凉的手指按在他的大动脉上。  
迈克罗夫特因为这带着明显侵入意味的触碰而鸡皮疙瘩直击。他试图说些什么，那个人察觉到了。他轻轻捂住迈克罗夫特的嘴。  
“嘘，不要吵。”迈克罗夫特的嘴被捂住。“吵闹的后果是你弟弟的死亡。”  
黑暗中监控画面突然亮起。夏洛克出现在监控画面里。摄像头在暗处，他丝毫不知自己的一举一动都被看着。  
“如果反抗，他就会死。”那个人的语气中有着轻松的愉快，但还是沉重地砸在了迈克罗夫特的心上。迈克罗夫特放松了了自己紧绷的肌肉，算是种妥协。  
“很好”  
迈克罗夫特感受得到那个人的亲吻，从脸颊开始，再到脆弱的脖颈。迈克罗夫特闭眼，不去看那个人的脸。他的眼镜被那个人摘下，他能听见那个人在他耳边缓缓落下的字句。  
“睁开眼。”  
迈克罗夫特睁开眼，他用厌恶的眼神看着那个人，一双酒红色的眼睛里带着批判的色彩。那个人轻笑一声，手指探入迈克罗夫特的嘴里，手指在他的口腔里搅动着。纤长的手指直接捅到了迈克罗夫特的嗓子眼。略长的指甲刮擦到嫩肉，那种呕吐的欲望让迈克罗夫特呼吸错乱，眼角也憋出了眼泪。唾液沾了那个人一手，并顺着手滴下来，落在迈克罗夫特的灰色西装上。领子被打湿，一片深灰色在上面盘踞。  
那个人把手抽出来，他张开手指，唾液牵着丝在他手上滑动。他把这展示给迈克罗夫特看。迈克罗夫特因为羞耻而憋红了脸。他微喘着气，撇开头不看那个人。那个人抽出迈克罗夫特西装上的装饰手帕擦擦手，顺便擦擦迈克罗夫特胸前那一片。  
“这是身好西装，真是可惜。”  
那个人绕到迈克罗夫特身后，解开他身上的束缚。他弯下腰，将迈克罗夫特的外套扣子解下。手在迈克罗夫特的腰侧按揉着，又然后逐渐移动，按在迈克罗夫特的胸前，带有技巧性地揉捏着，挑拨着他胸前那一点立起。  
“不要动，迈克罗夫特先生。”那个人指指旁边已经暗下去的屏幕提醒他。  
迈克罗夫特只能让手垂在身旁。他任由着那个人动作。他不知道那个人的目的是什么。是政治争端吗？如果是这样，也不必如此。流言的攻击已经可以让迈克罗夫特记住那个人很久。他大可不必费此周张。  
那个人解下迈克罗夫特的领带，手指在精细的领带上，感受着细腻的纹理。  
“这个布料很舒服，不知道在先生嘴里会是怎么样。”那个人把领带拉开，绑在迈克罗夫特的嘴上。领带绕了一圈，绳结在迈克罗夫特的后脑上落下。迈克罗夫特的嘴被领带拉开，舌头顶在领带上。迈克罗夫特即使咬紧了牙，也不能阻止唾液的流下。  
“看看你，多么狼狈。光鲜的第一秘书”  
迈克罗夫特依旧是用毫不掩饰的厌恶的眼神看着他。  
那个人的手开始伸向迈克罗夫特的马甲。将扣子解开后，里面紧贴身材的白衬衣在他面前展示。那个人凑近迈克罗夫特，在他鼻尖留下一吻。他的手指在迈克罗夫特的喉结上滑过，然后到达他的衬衣扣子，迈克罗夫特就这样看着他一颗一颗的解开，直到迈克罗夫特的身体完全展示出来。  
把衬衣摆开，那个人从迈克罗夫特的腰部开始，手掌紧贴着向上，在迈克罗夫特的胸前停留。迈克罗夫特的胸被捏住，那个人的指尖在迈克罗夫特胸前乳尖挑拨，并用指甲刮擦。  
迈克罗夫特的呼吸几乎停滞了，他的身体微微颤抖。眼看着那个人是如何将含住乳尖，轻轻吸允。  
迈克罗夫特能感受到他的牙齿在自己乳尖上轻碾，他能感受到快感是如何在他全身爬遍，他知道快感会麻痹他的神经，干扰他的思考。  
所以迈克罗夫特抗拒这种快感。但他并不能做出反抗的举动。  
他只能任由糟糕的局势发展下去。  
“你脸红了，迈克罗夫特先生。”那个人停下动作，掌心贴住迈克罗夫特因为害羞而通红的脸，再擦过他的下颌线。在迈克罗夫特惊诧的眼神里，抬手给了他一个重重地巴掌。  
脸上火辣辣的疼，对方的侮辱意味不尽言中。迈克罗夫特肩膀绷紧，他想给这个混蛋一拳。他的脸因为过度用力的一巴掌有些肿胀。那个人很满意这样的结果。他拉开迈克罗夫特的凳子，让他跪在地上。  
迈克罗夫特想咒骂几句，但他的嘴很快被那个人堵住。那个人挺立的阴茎在他嘴里填满，翻起的龟头直接堵住喉口。接着那个人的腰部耸动，迈克罗夫特的嘴强行接受着那个人的巨大。那个人按住他的头，让迈克罗夫特湿滑温暖的口腔为他服务。阴茎在迈克罗夫特的嘴里抽动，迈克罗夫特的呼吸失调，鼻子上的呼吸已经不够，他的嘴下意识开始吞咽。那个人很享受迈克罗夫特不时带给他的极致体验。。  
那个人把自己的阴茎抽出，迈克罗夫特重心不稳，倒在地上。双手撑地，使劲咳嗽着，厚重的地毯被打湿。  
“为我继续吧，我的小荡妇。用你的舌头让我射出来。”那个人把迈克罗夫特嘴上的领带解开。他低头看着因为口交犯恶心得迈克罗夫特。  
迈克罗夫特想拒绝。他抬起头来看着那个人。那个人不经意转过头去，面对着那个屏幕，像是威胁。迈克罗夫特爬过去，骨节分明的手在那个人阴茎上覆着。他不甚娴熟地抽动着，迈克罗夫特带着薄茧的手让那个人开始有点享受了。  
“嘴，迈克罗夫特。用你的嘴。”  
迈克罗夫特的嘴凑上他的阴茎，舌头不情不愿地在上面舔舐着。他的舌头从挺立的阴茎到凸起的龟头，平日里蹦出尖锐话语的舌头在那个人的阴茎上细心照抚着。这样乏味却可以带来快感的动作迈克罗夫特持续了很久。  
在这期间，迈克罗夫特观察着周围。没有什么能让他逃离这里。  
他有些绝望地闭上双眼。  
“你是个天生的婊子，迈克罗夫特。”那个人在他嘴里射了精。他掐住迈克罗夫特的下巴。逼他吞下。在迈克罗夫特吞下那些，他放开手，任迈克罗夫特在原地咳嗽。  
那个人把迈克罗夫特抱上床，然后对他说，“把裤子脱了。”  
这句话就像医院里的护士吩咐不听话的小孩，迈克罗夫特跪坐在床上，解开自己的皮带。那个人抽走迈克罗夫特的皮带，看着他脱到只剩内裤。  
“西装，衬衣也脱掉。”  
迈克罗夫特犹豫了一下，那个人手上的皮带就毫不留情地抽打了下来，落在迈克罗夫特的大腿上。迈克罗夫特下意识地往后缩，白嫩的大腿肉眼可见地变红了。  
“不乖的孩子要受罚。”那个人见他逃开，脸上露出恶劣的笑容。他向迈克罗夫特逼近，皮带又在迈克罗夫特的胸前留下一道鲜红的鞭痕。那道痕迹在迈克罗夫特的胸前横卧着。  
那一鞭子刺激到了迈克罗夫特的神经，他的阴茎放射性地勃起。那个人一脚踏上床，黑的发亮的皮鞋在白色棉质内裤上轻轻摩擦，隔着内裤刺激着迈克罗夫特。  
迈克罗夫特咬着嘴唇忍耐着。他抑制着自己不出声，那个人像是看出了他的想法，挥起皮带又抽打着迈克罗夫特。  
“我忘了，抽这里大概不疼。”那个人笑嘻嘻地停手，让迈克罗夫特转过去。  
迈克罗夫特服从了。在这间屋子里，迈克罗夫特已经孤立无援了。他被困在这里，除非那个人肯收手，否则他永远出不去。  
服从是迈克罗夫特的唯一选择。  
当皮带在迈克罗夫特背上落下时，他还是忍不住痛呼出声，很快他又咬唇忍住。第二次抽下时，那个人没有听到他如愿以偿的叫唤声。  
此时迈克罗夫特白皙的背上落下了两道鲜红的痕迹，那两抹红像是带着露水的玫瑰一样诱人。那个人忍不住在上面亲吻，这个动作让迈克罗夫特下意识瑟缩了一下。  
那个人轻笑一声，把迈克罗夫特的皮带放到一边。他从抽屉里拿出阴茎塞。  
迈克罗夫特起初并不知道那是什么，但当那个人脱下他的内裤，并捉住他的阴茎时，他开始有些害怕了。  
“不愿意？求我，迈克罗夫特，求我。”  
迈克罗夫特不愿意开口。那个人涂好润滑，把阴茎塞一点点推了进去。  
即使有润滑的借助，当阴茎塞进入阴茎时，迈克罗夫特还是憋红了脸，甚至疼出了眼泪。  
那个人的手在迈克罗夫特的眼角滑过，接住了那滴泪水。那滴泪水从他的指尖到他的舌尖。  
那个人捏住迈克罗夫特的下颌，仔细观察着迈克罗夫特的神情。痛苦，屈辱，愤怒。他享受地吻住迈克罗夫特，舌头在迈克罗夫特的口腔里挑拨着，当他放开迈克罗夫特时，迈克罗夫特已经因为氧气不足而大口喘着气。  
“来吧，让我们来试试你有多棒。”


End file.
